The present invention pertains to superconductors and more particularly, to superconductor metal matrix composites and methods of making the same.
Recent discoveries of ceramic oxide superconductive materials has significantly raised the critical temperature of superconductors and decreased the cost of the coolant material needed to cool the superconductors below the critical temperature. A disadvantage of the various ceramic oxide materials is that they are brittle and breakable when fire hardened which limits the forms in which they can be shaped after firing. Also, if superconductivity is lost because of a rise in temperature or for other reasons a ceramic superconductor could lose conductivity and cause damage to other elements in the associated electrical circuit.